Substitution
by Hione
Summary: In mourning of Kurama murdering him, Karasu went on the prowl for a hot little redheaded replacement. And we all know how much he loves things, on a deadly level.  Gentle smut, and name-less character death awaits you in this fic.


It was only natural, to have feelings of lust. To crave the touch of someone you deemed so... perfect... that you just could not contain yourself. To caress them, marvel over the gleam in their eyes, or the warmth of their soft skin...

And sometimes, just sometimes, crave them enough to where you just wish you held their dying life in your hands.

Karasu uttered a soft purr as he trailed his fingers over the red tresses displayed before him. Such beautiful, crimson hair...

The boy beneath him moaned, his cheek pressed to the pillow. He gyrated his hips against Karasu's, craving more attention from the tall male. It seemed, though, that all he wanted to do was touch his hair or skin, and sometimes his neck. "Please..." He looked up, blue eyes instead of green, and tried to take hold of Karasu's hand.

Instead, the raven covered the boy's eyes with his palm, then leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Shh... Keep your eyes closed, it will be over soon enough."

With a small nod, the boy laid his head back to the pillow.

Satisfied, Karasu trailed his cold fingertips over the teenager's body, down towards his slightly curved hips. It took a rather long time, to find someone who could fit Kurama's appearance so perfectly... Aside from those God-forsaken, ugly blue eyes.

The raven frowned in annoyance, and tried once again to fixate his mind on Kurama. His damaged, yet still alluring hair... those blood-stained lips... and his excited, strangled moans of pain.

The thought of his enemy writhing beneath him made Karasu sigh in pleasure, and he began moving his hips against the boy... no... against Kurama's quivering form. His lips broke into a maniacal smile. Yes, Kurama...

He began to thrust faster, eyes tightly closed so that he could concentrate on the mental image of his "lover." One of his hands was at the boy's shoulder blades, nestled under his deep red hair, and the other at his pale left hip. When the male beneath him dared to try and speak, Karasu pressed his nails into the boy's skin as a silent warning. "Don't..."

The redhead bit his lip and went silent, although that didn't keep Karasu from dragging his nails down the male's back for fun. "O-ow! That hurts!"

"I know..." Karasu purred and leaned over him. He would much rather have the boy cry out in pain, instead of pleasure. It seemed more real, that way. "Just relax... it will feel much better, in a moment..."

Of course he was skeptical, but the unknown male closed his frightened blue eyes and mentally prepared himself for the villain's next move. He let a soft sigh of relief pass his lips as he felt Karasu's chilled fingers wander underneath his thigh, and up towards his hidden member. He lifted himself from the bed for easier access, but yelped when Karasu took hold of him and dug those merciless nails into his sensitive flesh. "F-fuck! L-let go!"

The raven ignored his plea, and instead moved his free hand up to push the boy's head back down. The teenage human was trapped, and Karasu purred as the male began to tremble. In his mind, he just saw frightened green eyes, those beautiful eyes... His smile only widened when the human whimpered in fear.

The tall male leaned down, his dark hair trailing over the sheets to surround the redhead like an ominous veil. "Shhhh," he whispered, his hand gripping at the slowly deflating member of the young boy. "It will be over soon."

"B-but it-" the boy began to stammer, but Karasu cut him off by pressing two long fingers into his warm mouth. The teen had a sudden urge to bite at the digits and try to wiggle free—this was NOT what he thought would happen. Before he could react, his mysterious partner dug those sharp nails deeper into his flesh. "H-HN!"

"Don't even think about it," Karasu laughed and lowered himself to nuzzle at the anxious teen's red hair. He pulled his hips slightly away, but then teasingly eased back into the human. He wanted to concentrate less on the sex, and more of the real thrill at hand.

The fact that the boy began to cry only made him all the more excited. He pulled back the teen's hair, then drew his tongue over the salty tear on his cheek. "Now, now... most people would be thrilled over this type of sexual treatment... you said yourself that you were up for 'anything.'"

The victim paled. If he'd have known "anything" would be this...

Karasu reluctantly leaned away from the male, then reached to the side for the boy's shirt. It was carelessly discarded during their more "passionate" lip-lock earlier. But then... what could be more passionate, than the relationship between a killer and his targeted victim?

He barely tore at the sleeve and rendered it from the rest of the boy's shirt. Karasu was pleased to find that this fine creature even held Kurama's same taste in attire. What luck!

Yet, again... the eyes were an issue.

He withdrew himself completely from the redhead, then carefully turned him onto his side. The boy started to protest, but Karasu leaned in and draped the cloth over the teen's eyes. As he tied the sleeve, the boy reached out and took hold of the raven's wrists. The demon grinned with pride, as he realized the teen's touch was more gentle than that of a victim trying to escape. The little human was actually becoming excited over this, and was apparently caught between protesting and begging for attention.

A little masochist... perfect.

"There, now," the raven whispered dangerously as he pushed against the boy's shoulder, flattening his back to the bed. He took up the remains of his victim's shirt and pulled the boy's hands over his head.

This sparked another wave of fear, and the redhead tensed. "W-what are you doing?"

"This is just for fun, calm down..." He quickly tied off the male's wrists, then returned his hand to his sides. He glanced over the teen's form with a wicked smile. "Comfortable, Kurama...?"

In reaction to his new name, the boy tugged at the binds of his wrists and tried to protest. "T-that's not-"

Karasu placed a finger to his lips. "It is, for now. Just go with it? I swear that the pleasure you receive will be much greater if you agree to that name."

The new 'Kurama' hesitated, but at last he complied with a short nod. "A-alright... but I still don't know what to call you..."

"Nothing. Just simple moans are fine." The fox-demon would never, ever, EVER say his name. Karasu knew that. Even if Kurama were chained, beaten, and an inch from death, the redhead would hold his pride and never speak one syllable. It was best that this little replacement did not know, or else he would most-likely break that "character" he was un-knowingly assigned to.

The new, but certainly not improved Kurama, just turned his head. "Nothing...? They say only killers withhold their names..." He gave a light, hopeful laugh. Surely this man wasn't a murderer. He just... liked to play rough... right?

Karasu placed his hands to the male's stomach, and then slid them upward over his bare chest. "What a silly thing to say. I just wish to play with you... we can trade our names afterward, alright?"

As he hoped, the boy relaxed, a little smile on his lips. Since his untimely death, the raven developed a new habit. A nasty little habit, of where he lured victims into false hope, then turned right around and did exactly what they were afraid he would do. It was much more damaging, in the end, and their expressions were simply priceless. Part of his reasoning was to practice. Perhaps one day he could... oh, but that is thinking too far ahead.

The raven changed the course of his hands and scaled them upward over 'Kurama's bound arms. As they traveled, he leaned his face closer and just barely grazed his lips over the reddened teen's. But, when the boy tried to kiss him back, Karasu withdrew himself, his cold hands leaving an icy trail down his arms and chest.

By now, the replacement human was aroused once again, and the need was beginning to show. He pulled at the binding on his wrists, uttering anxiously, "Please..."

Karasu smirked and watched as the teen tried to overlap his pale thighs. He had to admit, it was an interesting thought... Kurama, bound and moaning for him. For his sensual touch.

But, again... that was not his highlight of the evening.

The raven tsked, and pushed open the boy's knees. "Not yet..."

He teased "Kurama" a bit more, touching at everything but the redhead's arousal and hips. He wanted to memorize each line, every curve and muscled mound of flesh before he finished. He wondered how long the teen's form would last in his memory. Months...? Years...?

It was only when the boy started cursing at him that Karasu finally caved. He chuckled at the foul language and roughly grabbed at his partner's waiting cock. "So impatient..." Within his own right, of course. The poor human's genitals were aching from the lack of touch.

The moan that came from those swollen lips made the raven sigh in longing. At first, he only intended to please himself with the boy, and then leave. However, after discovering that the teen liked being abused, Karasu thought of another little reward for the night. His violet eyes turned towards 'Kurama's' exposed neck. He could not wait...

"Please..."

The cry was so faint Karasu barely heard it, but he smiled down to the creature underneath him. "Fine."

With a pleased sigh, the redhead relaxed against the sheets. He smiled a bit when the raven's hair fell over his chest, and then erupted into an excited moan as the man's lips encased his bruised member. Of course, the moment was short-lived; Karasu drew his teeth over the marks he made earlier and the redhead rose his knees in pained defense. "O-ouch! Easy..."

The raven ignored him, as he normally would with Kurama, and simply nibbled harder at the boy's cock. When the teen wailed in pain, he just bit even harder in response. He released the flesh only to lick at the puncture wounds, cleaning them of any drops of blood. Karasu was a bit disappointed to hear the moans of his new toy return to those of pleasure, but let it slide as he reached underneath the teen.

His opening was still rather loose, thanks to Karasu's intrusion the hour before, but he still felt like teasing the teen, just for a bit longer. His new Kurama moaned as those thin fingers nestled deep inside of him. Karasu was actually caught off guard as the boy's thigh gently brushed his cheek, urging the raven to fill him even more. He glanced up towards the redhead's half-concealed face, curious. He wondered just what this meant to the human.

Regardless, the vampiresque demon had a plan in mind. The fact that this creature was becoming attracted to him only made the ending more bittersweet and empty; just how the crow preferred it to be.

With a wicked smile, he lifted the pale teen's hips and nestled close between his thighs. He then leaned over the smaller person's form and placed his hands to 'Kurama's.' "Have you ever heard of... asphyxiation?"

The redhead frowned a bit. Of course he had... but that didn't mean he was willing to try. "Can... can we not? The nails were fine, let's go back to that..."

The demon just grinned in excitement. Even though he could not see, his victim could easily hear how the eerie expression changed his captor's voice; the raven was _that_ eager. "Oh, but it is rather fun... I've let my partners try it before, many times. Do you not trust me, 'Kurama?'" He lowered himself just enough so that their lips almost touched, and whispered, "I will be gentle, and no harm will come to you." He discreetly crossed two of his thin fingers over a wave of the male's red hair. "Promise."

The boy went silent and turned his head. Every inch of him screamed in protest; he knew this was a dangerous request and no good could possibly come from it! What person asks to strangle someone during sex?

As a sign of reassurance, Karasu nuzzled the crimson tresses from the boy's ear and laid a soft, oddly out of character kiss to the pink flesh. Charm, he learned, was the best way to win trust.

And... it always worked.

Despite the obvious warning signs flared up in his mind, 'Kurama' nodded. There was nothing he could do, anyway; he was bound.

Karasu purred in delight. The noise sounded much less seductive, and more frightening than the human cared to hear. "Good boy..." Karasu trailed his ice-cold hands back towards the teen's chest. He nearly laughed as 'Kurama' swallowed nervously at the crow's creeping fingers. As he slipped the slim digits around his partner's neck, the raven buried himself deep into the boy once more. He couldn't help but moan, as the anxious teen clenched tightly around him in reflex of fear. This one was so complacent... it was a rather different feeling, to have someone willingly offer themselves this way.

For a moment, just a moment, the raven wondered if he should let this unnamed clone live.

He found, however, that the small, breathless gasps of the teen were far too enticing; he simply could not stop. He looked down with a pitying smile, then leaned in close to the boy's face once more. He removed one of his thumbs and offered the redhead a chance to breathe as he whispered lowly in his ear.

He didn't expect a response, really, as he once again blocked the teen's air. Imagine his surprise when he heard the softest, most mournful cry.

"K-Karasu..."

The raven looked down, shocked to see a faint smile on the boy's lips. He released his hold, but it really did no good. Karasu took an uneasy breath. He didn't expect the teen to say his name; he just wanted him to know it. That was fair, considering the situation.

He stared at the lifeless body beneath him for what seemed like hours. The teen never moved. Eventually, he broke into a light laugh, then doubled over with a maniacal grin. This loss was just... terrible.

Karasu felt the boy's still-warm cheek and mused over the tears that fell to them. Was he seriously crying? Over this?

He ignored the salty tears and just laughed a bit more, 'Kurama's face still in his hands. "You... you really were something. Hah!" He tore away the sleeve that hid his victims eyes. He thought he would be repulsed, but instead he smiled warmly to the baby-blue gems. Perhaps it was wrong of him to treat this lovely creature as if he were a copy of that miserable half-demon. This boy was on a whole 'nother level!

"Ah, now I wish I did learn your name," Karasu sighed in dread and gently closed the boy's eyes with his thumbs. "Such a loss... You shall be missed."

He held the nameless victim's face a bit longer, waiting for an answer. After a minute he chuckled. "Right, you already _are_ missed."

With a smile, he looked about the hotel room. He could not leave without a souvenir. This boy was special, extremely so. A pity it took him until the very end to realize this. He so wished that he had made just a few more hours of memories with the creature.

His mirthful, violet eyes stopped on the small kitchenette at the other side of the room. He gave the redhead's cheek a gentle stroke, then abandoned his still form on the bed. "Be right back, sweet human." He pulled out several drawers until, finally, he returned to the bed with a large knife. "Here we are..." He looked over the male's form with a gentle smile. "So beautiful... it is a shame you did not have a more special death... Forgive me for being eager."

Of course, the human said nothing, and nothing still when Karasu severed the teen's head from his lifeless body.

Hands covered in blood, and face lit up with joy, the crow held up his prize at eye-level. His eyes darted over every inch of his new trophy, stopping only to linger on its lips. "Ah... I never gave you a proper goodbye kiss... Tonight was just horrible for you, my apologies." He remedied this, and placed his cold lips to the equally chilled ones of his fallen lover. Pleased, he cradled the head close to his chest and tried to tug on his clothes with one arm. "Let's go home, shall we?"

Again, the head said nothing. What was there to say?


End file.
